its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Family Affair
"A Family Affair" is the thirteenth episode of Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One Volume 1, and the thirteenth installment of the series overall. It was performed during Show XVI on October 8, 2016 at MadLab theatre in Columbus, OH. It was released as podcast episode 70. Written by Jerome Wetzel Directed by Chase McCants Previous episode: "State of Disbelief" Next episode: "Gather 'Round the Fire" Story Daniel rants over Abby in a hospital bed, bouncing back and forth between grief and anger. He even tries praying. He promises Abby he will kill the villains who did this to her. As soon as Daniel leaves, Abby wakes up. Ragina and Wanda have been waiting in Daniel's training center for hours, Ragina planning to distract Daniel with sex and skin-tight leather. Wanda wants to know why the Ultimate Evil won't just send more help. Before Ragina can respond, Rufus, Daniel, and Grezit arrive, knowing this would be where Ragina is. Rufus hopes Ragina has been bewitched by Wanda, but Ragina says she is not. Ragina apologizes for Fizzybibbit killing Abby and tells them she killed Fizzybibbit in return. Daniel replies that Abby isn't dead. Rufus and Ragina then argue over the U.L.P. Ragina makes one more plea that Daniel join her, and Daniel calls her his ex and sides with Rufus over Ragina. Rufus tells Ragina that her parents would be disappointed in her. Daniel charges Ragina, who has a long, multi-bladed weapon. Wanda blocks Rufus and Grezit from joining the fight. Rufus has prepared countermeasures for Wanda, but she has planned for that. Wanda and Rufus engage in a battle of magic. Ragina taunts Daniel about how easily he fell for her, and Daniel says it was only about sex between them. Ragina tells Daniel that's because he's in love with Abby, which Daniel denies. Rufus begs Daniel to merely disarm Ragina, not kill her. Wanda finishes a spell and takes deadly aim at Grezit. Daniel dives and takes the blast, saving Grezit. Ragina uses the distraction to knock Daniel out. Grezit lunges at Ragina. Wanda moves to attack Rufus, but Josh Wallace bursts in and burns Wanda does to grey ashes. Ragina knocks out Grezit. Josh threatens Ragina and melts her weapon, but Ragina is personally impervious to Josh's magic and knocks him out. Rufus grabs a broadsword and raises it against Ragina's neck, ending the fight. Rufus pleads with her to give up. Rufus admits he was blinded by his love for her, and she laughs. Ragina claims she was never important to him, and he denies it. Rufus says he just wants to protect her. Daniel wakes up and tells Rufus to kill her. Rufus hesitates. Ragina shoves him and runs away. Back at the hospital, Daniel tells Abby what happened and urges her not to be too hard on Josh. Daniel also says Rufus walked away without saying anything, but assumes he'll be back soon. Daniel then tells Abby he loves her and she kisses him. Guest Stars Katie Boissoneault as Wanda Seamus Talty as Josh Wallace Trivia The theme song was sped up beginning in this episode. Nathan Haley memorized Daniel's opening monologue so he could deliver it more naturally. Category:DK Volume 1